


Like the Moon

by CosmicGranddad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stargazing, Stars, akaashi is bad at feelings, bokuto is bad at words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicGranddad/pseuds/CosmicGranddad
Summary: Akaashi wants to confess his feelings to Bokuto and find just the right moment, the moment gets ruined when Bokuto answers unexpectedly.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Like the Moon

I was just inspired by aperfect tweet so here goes nothing:

Based on https://twitter.com/correcthq/status/1257480675223052288 but different

Akaashi found Bokuto outside, apparently engrossed in watching the stars, lying on his back in the grass, jacket and hands under his head. The way his hair lay it almost looked like before Bokuto had taken a shower because it was splayed all around his head. And as Akaashi was getting closer he could see him mumble and nod as if talking to himself about something really important. 

What was this guy up to this time? Even though many people thought Akaashi knew best what was going on in the Captain's head, in reality Akaashi barely knew anything. He was able to predict moods and goals but those were just the surface of Bokuto's chaotic jungle of a brain.

But he was here for something else. The mood was right, they were alone, and Akaashi was ready to say something this time. Almost ready. He slowly closed and relaxed his fist before calling out.

"Bokuto-san, here you are." 

"Akaashi," Bokuto shouted in surprise his head turning towards Akaashi as soon as he'd spoken. There was that sparkle in his eyes that always made Akaashi's heart sink in a good way. 

"What are you doing?" Akaashi asked as he sat on the grass beside Bokuto, leaning his head back so he could watch the stars as well. Words were stuck in his throat, not quite ready to come out so he would just wait for the right moment. Hoping that Bokuto would get the idea… make this easier. But he would definitely… say it…

"I'm naming the stars after people I love," Bokuto answered as nonchalantly as someone you would ask what they had for breakfast. 

Akaashi on the other hand almost swallowed his tongue. That was the perfect build-up, but it was too quick. He'd taken anything to talk about for a while, to hype himself up even a little more. Anything to calm his frayed nerves. Now, he intertwined his fingers even tighter, his body was completely tense anyway. 

"Uh-," he tried to sound just as non-caring as his friend, "so, do I get one?"

He barely moved when he said it, as if not to spook the moment. He felt like his insides were melting, scared of the answer Bokuto could give but at the same time desperate to hear it.

Bokuto's answer though came slower than expected. And because it took so long Akaashi slowly moved his head to look at him. Yellowish eyes still staring into the stars, unmoving, as if focused on something far away (well he had asked which star he was hadn't he). Until Akaashi's eyes were drawn to Bokuto's mouth that slowly formed the words: 

"You are the moon"

It took Akaashi a moment before he reacted.

"WTF" it had slipped out, quietly but still loud enough that Akaashi immediately slapped his hand over his own mouth. His thought raced around the conclusion his brain had automatically come to.

Akaashi felt hurt but at the same time he knew Bokuto and there was no way, it was just Bokuto being Bokuto. Wasn't it?

"Bokuto-san," he tried more calmly, "do you know the moon isn't a star?"

Bokuto had sat up, at Akaashi's cursing and looked at him with eyes wide open. Now he nodded slowly.

"Tell me this Bokuto-san," Akaashi's voice became even more formal as he tried to keep his composure, "do you know that the moon is just a rock that got stuck in earth gravity and now reflects the sunlight, floating in the earth's shadow?"

Bokuto just sat there, nodding again, his face unmoving but he wouldn't take his eyes off of Akaashi either, it was unnerving.

"Then Bokuto-san," Akaashi could hear his own voice unnaturally sweet ring in his ears. "If you knew all that, then please tell me…" His voice broke off when he got to that point. Akaashi couldn't bring himself to ask. He would just leave without an answer. He would say this and nothing more, because he didn't even want to hear any stupid joke about what Bokuto had thought of him being in the shadow of someone else or worse - reflecting Bokuto's awesome spikes because his setting power was amazing. He could not care any less for any volleyball puns or stupid teamwork sayings. 

"No, actually, better not tell me why I am the fucking moon, I am going to bed."

He got up, in a swift motion and turned away. 

"Good night, Bokuto-san"

At the same time he could feel tears welling up, and he knew it was just because he had gotten himself hyped up for this stupid moment, that it was his own fault for expecting something … cute … from someone like Bokuto. But it still broke his heart and he was still angry and for tonight it wouldn't be his own fault.

"KEJI-"

If it had been anything but that name, Akaashi would not have reacted - but it was so unexpected that he stopped dead in his tracks.

It only took a moment for Bokuto to catch up and come to a stand still in front of him. He was barely an arm length away but it still felt so far. Despite his vision being kind of blurry, Akaashi looked up to face the other and was surprised when he found the same stare from before. He now realized it was the same stare Bokuto had during a game when he was hyperfocused. 

"Why are you angry?" Bokuto asked, seeming truly confused. He started reaching out, hand moving slowly and though Akaashi did not move, completely caught in the moment, Bokuto stopped, centimeters away from Akaashi's face.

"You know I really thought about this, it was easy to pick the others, those stars definitely have vibes and once you stare at them long enough, their names just come to you. But yours was so hard because I couldn't find you nowhere." Bokuto halted for a moment, as if to check if Akaashi would react, but Akaashi just swallowed, trying to hold back the tears.

"Then I realized that you were not there… because," Bokuto continued faster this time, "because I don't want you to be that far away." He closed his eyes for a second.

"You know I also know that stars are super far away and … I would have picked the sun because it's big and warm and summer makes me happy with watermelons and barbecue and… you know I like summer…," Bokuto continued his rambling.

"But even then the sun isn't visible at night and it's also really far away…" 

Akaashi's breathing had evened out in favor of concentrating on every word that left Bokuto's mouth. When he realized that Bokuto had stopped talking he finally felt it in himself to react, accompanied with a sniffle: "So you picked the moon because it's close?" He could not help but sound disappointed still.

"Yes, but also because everything just fits you know?" Bokuto continued, not irritated by the lack of enthusiasm on Akaashi's side. "Have you ever met someone that wasn't mesmerized by staring at the moon, Keji? The moon changes shape every day, stars look the same every night…" 

Akaashi's head fell to the side and Bokuto hastily added: "I know I know they don't look the same from everywhere but Akaashi, listen, the moon has such a huge influence on the whole earth, it changes the shape of the sea just by floating above it!" Bokuto was almost shouting at that point but calmed down really quick.

"And… you know… I just learned something else in literature, 'kashi. You know -" Bokuto suddenly broke off in frustration and groaned. 

"Keji! The moon looks beautiful means I love you! How much more cool can it get???" At this Bokuto looked at Akaahshi expectantly. Head cocked to the side, staring again, like the stupid owl that he was.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" the added' Bokuto-san' was probably the softest he'd ever used. 

Bokuto groaned again. "'-Kashi, how can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time, and other's call me stupid all the time!" But despite his complaints Bokuto suddenly stood up straight, stepped one step back and bowed deep.

"Akaashi Keji, you are like the moon and the moon is beautiful, will you go out with me?" And before Akaashi could even answer he could already feel Bokuto's eyes on him again, peeking up from his bow.

He couldn't help a smile: "Yes, Bokuto-san, I would love that." 

And he couldn't help but laugh, when Bokuto exclaimed his 'hey, hey, hey' as he picked up Akaashi in a strong hug.

It took just one 'I can't breathe!' before Akaashi was put back on the ground, begrudgingly, but Bokuto kept his hands on Akaashi's shoulders when he mumbled: "You could've at least called me Koutarou y'know."


End file.
